Forum:Aemilius Lucceius
Category:Archived Claim Name: Aemilius Lucceius Gender: Male God Parent Choice 1: Mars God Parent Choice 2: Mercury God Parent Choice 3: Bacchus Cohort Choice 1: 2nd Cohort Cohort Choice 2: 5th Cohort Mortal Parent: June Lucceius Age: 16 Appearance: See the pic. But in general: He's tall for his age (6'3"), and is muscular Personality: He's a quiet guy, tending to always keep thoughts to himself. He is sociable but is shy and soft-spoken. He's the type of guy one can easily make friends and is kindly enough, but he also has a stern demeanour and he will fight for what he thinks just. He is a loyal and caring person mostly though. History: June Lucceius came from an old Italian family who were extremely traditional and had roots even stretched back to the days of the Roman Empire, when her ancestor was a Centurion in the ranks of the 12th Legion. Unlike most legions, the 12th remained underground after the fall of the Empire and as did her ancestor. However, June's brother, Romeo, drank and gambled a lot and any money the family had was soon consumed. Her father, troubled by his son's actions, gave June all the money he had left and sent her to America to start a new life at the age of 14. When she arrived, as directed by her father, she travelled to San Fransisco, to live with her 3rd cousin, Bella. She lived a grateful but dull life of a mortal and she even settled down and managed to get a job as an assistant at a fencing academy, which she too joined. It was not very long (she was around 22 at this time) until she caught the eye of a God: Mars/Mercury/Bacchus. The two of them soon started to date and just two years later, they had a child, Aemilius, as they called him after the old Roman name. Shortly after his birth, Mars/Mercury/Bacchus told June that he was a Roman God and that Aemilius was a demigod. At first, she was surprised but giving her family's ancient roots and customs, she believed him and she took care of him. Before he left, Mars/Mercury/Bacchus left his son a present, a mechanical pencil that could transform into a sword if the eraser cap was unscrewed, an Imperial Gold Spatha. When Bella died from a sudden heart attack, she inherited her house and money. Aemilius then after grew up as a typical "troubled" American teenager, with ADHD. No matter what school he attended, he'd always flunk out or do something such as flooding the school and was kicked out of every school he'd attended. After, his mother homeschooled him, but not like any typical mortal mother. As well as math and language, she taught him of his heritage, his culture, and of Rome. When he was thirteen, life became much more dangerous, with monsters even going as far as attacking their house. Aemilius' mother soon after taught him how to wield a sword. One particular night, when he was coming home from night school, he found his mother, severely injured. In quick harsh gasps using all the time she had left, she explained to him that he was a child of Rome, a demigod and that his father had left him an Imperial Gold Spatha, disguised as a mechanical pencil. In what seemed like her last words, she told him of a place, Camp Jupiter and told him to go to the wolf house first (she said the wolves would eventually find him), just as Mars/Mercury/Bacchus had told her to tell him. He went to retrieve the mechanical pencil but when he came back, she'd died. Half in despair, he made his way to the Wolf House as instructed. On his way however, he was confronted by a cyclops. Despite having mediocre sword training, nothing would've prepared him for this but he stood his ground and prepared to fight it. As it charged, he side-stepped, to his own surprise, and sliced its thigh. He then proceeded to finish it off with a stab through the chest, and it dissolved. Before it dissolved however, it grabbed him by the leg and he was flung, hitting an alley wall (they fought in an alley). He was barely concious when the wolves found him and guided him to the Wolf house. There, Lupa oversaw his training and with time, he learned all that he could from Lupa and after some time, she approved and sent him on his way. He was halfway to Camp Jupiter when he was attacked by a pack of Hellhounds. Knowing he was still too far from the Camp, he turned once more and faced his fears. To his own surprise, he survived and killed the pack, with more ease now. He eventually reached the Camp and now has been there ever since. Weapons/Equipment: A spatha (Imperial Gold), a pugio (Imperial gold), and a Scutum (Semi-Cylindrical rectangular shield possessed by most legionaries)